


Three Horror Drabbles

by Cthulhuoverture



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Horror, Lovecraftian, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuoverture/pseuds/Cthulhuoverture
Summary: I've been writing Drabbles for a while now and these three are my main ones that i worked the most on than the rest.





	1. Chapter 1

There’s no logical explanation in the vast field of unscientific answers. What was told results in complications that can’t be explained. Known to the Hawaiians as the Navel Extract Program, individuals were told in secret to give birth through this independent company. The labia will always be the natural humanistic way of giving birth with no technological help whatsoever. It should always be that way for generations to come. However, an uncommon practice has occurred through illegal activity in the midst of controversy. Some survived the brutal process and some haven’t.

A bystander’s presence told a different story from witnessing a unsightly picture that he will never forget in his present life. It all began with one of the patients given painkillers to numb the pain whatsoever. However, that didn’t work from the way their stomach swelled up with noticeable blisters and pimples rising up from the skin. Hard drugs wouldn’t soothe the unbearable pain from what they endured. What’s most concerning is their torso region turning a dark shade of grey. Doctor said they needed to inject more numbing medicine to relieve the pain, which resulted the change in skin color.

From what he can remember, the patients survived the program with no remembrance of what actually happened in there. None of the mother recollect their intentions as to why they were there in the first place. All they know they were no longer pregnant. To some, it was an unsuccessful birth since all of them speculated that the baby died. There no trace of the corpse. All that’s been documented about the whereabouts of the patients’ babies faded away in dust.

Seven o clock PM struck with a festival being celebrated with a lovely view of the women dancing in the style of the traditional Hula. Everyone were laid back, having conversations with alcoholic drinks with their friends and families. It wasn’t until staff members noticed that one of the dancers fainted on stage and brought back behind the curtains.

There was no word. Everyone grew worried to the dancer’s health issue. One grew impatient, but it was a stranger who’s the husband of that woman. He eventually traveled around so he can venture through the dark curtains back-stage.

He wished to see her, but no sight it seems. None of the staff were present either. it was quite eerie to know it was true, but he could assume they brought her to the hospital already. That was ignored immediately after witnessing blood on the walls. Paranoia grasped him already with no thought. His mind grew stiff with his emotions growing warm and slightly uncontrollable. However, he didn’t scream one bit while moving further along the walls around him. It grew by the minute with his heart sunk from the sight of a dismembered corpse on the ground. It was a staff member and there was another up ahead that’s been decapitated. Bodies grew when he continued to venture in mindlessly without the thought of danger. Fear grasped him with curiosity seeking the unquestionable answer in front of him. There was another body just up ahead, but it wasn’t another staff member. In fact, it was his dead wife with her umbilicus stretched out abnormally with blood seeping down her body.

Shock and surprise paralyzed him to the bone. Feet remained stationary with his facial expression the same. His pupils dilated from the grotesque sight of his love. From the moment on, he witnessed something around the corner. It was a miniature sized person of some sort. Its hair was black, but awfully messy. The spinal cord can be seen from how skinny the individual is.The husband’s blind curiosity made him approached it, but the wooden planks below him gave a brief sound. It startled it, but it’s facial features told a different story. There was no eyes or nose. All that’s left was its mouth that stretched out in front of its face through the back of its neck. Sharp teeth were bloodied with its miniature hands grasping an eyeball and a dismembered leg from one of the staff members.

It muttered unintelligible words, but it recognized the person as its father. To its shock, the mother had died. If one were to hear it up close to the curtains, cries were echoed all over the backstage. However, no one will witnessed the onslaught that occurred back there. A child’s temper can be a danger to some, even if it discovers the death of its mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Distinct smell of corpses were fumed with the enticing smell of flesh. Blood and bones burned as the human’s skins were melting off their faces. Within the body burning, their muscles faded through their bony melting arms. Surrounding the pile of dead meat were high-class individuals with males wearing tuxedos. The females were content to stand there with high-quality dresses to form an appearance of a princess. All of them were waiting until the meat was cooked well for a relaxing dinner near the forest.

“I would be happy if this made medium rare, but fires like these aren’t going to make the product the exact same way. Antoni, what do you think? Are we too irresponsible from the way we keep our meat inaccurate to what we intended? They always come out a disappointment.”

“No, i’m not surprised. The fire’s too chaotic for our expectation to arise, but i’m sure it tastes good either way. I’m told these bodies were from the rural lands of farmers. Those who don’t work hard enough, they’ll face their punishment that’s permanent. That’s what the chefs told me, which is nice though. Their skills are top-notch to fill my taste-buds with glee. Wait, i think they’re done now. Come on, everyone, let’s eat.”

Noticeable objects were found against the dead’s fingers. All of them were wearing a marriage ring of some sort, but expensive to where no peasant can own them. It was questionable at first as to why such poor individuals would own something so impossible to achieve. It was almost as if the high-class cannibals had this strange feeling of sudden anxiety and fear as to what’s going on. They couldn’t put a finger on it since this discovery was immensely confusing to make their hearts beat a lot faster.

It wasn’t until one of them approached the main butchers with a worried expression on their faces. “Sir, have you seen my wife? She was suppose to come here, but i haven’t seen or heard a single word about her visitation. I thought we would celebrate our feast, but this is saddening.”

“Oh, don’t worry lad. I seen her come by. I’m sure she will stop by at any moment now.”

Unfortunately, she was already there in the pit.


	3. Chapter 3

“Damian, i don’t mean to sound paranoid, but i’m pretty damn sure the self-portrait that you bought is haunted. I feel as if the man’s face is moving closer and closer. Don’t tell me that it’s just me. I know what’s different and what’s fucking not!”

The wife couldn’t be anymore of a nuisance. She’s worrying herself over nothing. The painting isn’t haunted or cursed. He had heard stories of them before.

None of them are true. They’re all hoaxes.

It is a painting of a self-portrait of a 1920s couple. It was a wife, husband and two kids. As the days go by, the picture was closing up on the man’s facial features.

“Now you’re just being paranoid over nothing. I’ve told you in the past that there’s no such thing as supernatural entities. No such thing as ghosts! And no such as thing freaking phantoms.” The husband huffed to catch his own breath. His wife is going to drive him into an insane asylum sooner or later.

He then took a deep breath. “Now if you excuse me, i’m going to take a shower and go to sleep. Why are we up this late anyways? This is a bit tedious to argue something that’s not even real!”

1:00 AM:

Bathroom break is all what he needed. He shouldn’t have drank too much water before hitting the hay. However, something stopped in his tracks. The painting sent chills down his spine.

The man’s face is taking the whole portion of the painting. No, that can’t be true Damian thought to himself. He could be just dreaming. All he needs is another glass of water before heading back to his bed.

This was all just a dream.

4:00 AM: 

He couldn’t sleep after what he had noticed. There was a need to travel to the bathroom again, but there was hesitation coursing through his body. That had to be a dream. He convinced himself over and over from the thought of seeing something so bizarre.

The painting wasn’t haunted. He repeated that hundreds of times before managing enough strength to venture in the hallways. Surprisingly enough, the painting was gone.

Paranoia was felt in his tightened chest. He’d believed one of his children woke up not to long ago and decided to throw it away. His kids were energetic lunatics. However, they didn’t mind the painting so why would they destroy a delicate picture?

It was then he noticed a skinny arm scratching at the wooden floor in the corner of the room. There was a cold chill down his spine. He felt paralyzed. He couldn’t move. The utmost fear grasped him into a state of absolute dread.

The scene was almost clear to his vision.

Eyes were sinister with red glaring at the man. Teeth were showing in the darkness, but he couldn’t make out what it fully looked like in the darkness. It was hungry and standing on all four legs.

At the other corner of the room, there laid the painting. However, it was a blank canvas.

It was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing Drabbles for a while now and these three are my main ones that i worked the most on than the rest.


End file.
